monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Obrońcy światła - ff
Tutaj znajduje się miejsce gdzie wpisuję pomysły etc. Może nawet pojedyncze scenki? Mogłabym to wszystko wpisywać w zeszycie ale nie jestem gołosłowna i nie rzucam słów na wiatr dlatego powstała ta moja strona jako świadectwo tego że tworzę, dokładnie tak jak BHWC. Nie jest wszystko od razu czysty tekst weź proszę pod uwagę to że mam życie prywatne, dom, naukę, inne rzeczy do roboty (granie na kompie :V) plus musi mnie naprawdę przycisnąć bym coś napisała. Dodatkowo nie chcę by to było po prostu durne dlatego robię sobie przerwy i tekst "leży" czekając na ponowną ocenę. "Obrońcy światła" to fanfiction do serii autorstwa Listka pt."Defenders of Light" i "Keepers of Dark". Umieszczone jest w alternatywnym uniwersum Monster High. Nie ma tam magii, supersiły, latania, telekinezy etc etc ale jeśli postać ma rogi , ogon, półprzeźroczyste ciało czy coś to jest to zostawione jako część jej wizerunku stworzonego przez autora. Po za tym wszyscy są jak zwykłe nastolatki a Straszyceum to normalne liceum bez gadających posągów etc. Ukrywanie tożsamości jest uzasadnione bezpieczeństwem zarówno Obrońcy jak i jego bliskich (jedynie w grupie znane są wzajemne tożsamości bo jakoś współpracować muszą), bazuje na gatunku mangi i anime Mahō-shōjo. Nie wykorzystam Twojej OC bez Twojej zgody i wiedzy nawet jeśli znajduje się w serii. Na tą chwilę DoL składa się jedynie z pięciu "Sezonów" ale nie wykluczam przyszłych jak wpadną mi do głowy kolejne pomysły na "szkielet" fabularny. Nie piszę wszystkiego regularnie ponieważ wpierw wolę sobie doszlifować "szkielet" sezonu. Każdy "sezon" ma swojego złola ale wszyscy są ze sobą powiązani. Uuu a może by dać moim OŚ włosy w przypisanym sobie kolorze jak ma Adhara? "Into the shadow of the moon" 'Defenders of Light: Awakening' *Angielskie nazwy są bardziej "Cool" więc nie będę tutaj dawać polskiego tłumaczenia. *Pierwszy sezon. *Wprowadzenie do świata. *Grupy - Pierwotna (wtajemniczona) i pierwsza. *Złole - brzydkie, mniejsze lub większe stworki. Mogłyby coś obrazować koszmary, grzechy or sth. *Indygowata ma załamkę ale to nic nowego. *Nauka panowania nad mocami. *Pierwotni nie są zbyt przychylni w stosunku do "nowych" a Blair odbiera to jakoby była beznadziejną przywódczynią i jakaś gorsza. *"Ale da się jakoś z tego wypisać?" *Konflikty wewnętrzne (w sensie grupa) *Na sam koniec widać taką przemgloną "scenkę" wspominkę o przebudzeniu niektórych z grupy Sun jako zapowiedź New Horizon. 'Defenders of Light: New Horizon' *Nazwa nawiązuje do programu badań kosmicznych New Horizons. *Grupa trzecia epizodycznie pierwsza i pierwotna. *Pierwsi z KOD. *Drudzy z KoD. *Rozwinięcie i przedstawienie grup starszych nawet od tej pierwotnej. *Wkracza Ratna. *Tu też są konflikty ale bardziej skupione na tym co czuje pojedyncza postać będąc OŚ a nie grupa takie...wewnętrzne rozbudowanie? ech nie wiem jak to określić. *Dowiadujemy skę że OŚ to wielka "organizacja" licząca mnóstwo osób z różnych galaktyk i planet które walczą o to by ich domy też były bezpieczne i gwiazdy nie zniknęły. *Początek konfliktu Amelie. *... 'Defenders of Light: Crisis' */Zaciera łapki z ekscytacji bo to jej ulubiony jak dotąd sezon/ *Boss że boss. Ta osoba z innej linii czasowej (wiesz buło o kogo chodzi). *Krew się leje, pot i łzy. *Najbardziej brutal. *Emocje OŚ sięgają zenitu niektórzy są po prostu wyczerpani. *Grupa - wszystkie trzy. *Rozwinięcie konfliktu Amelie. *Co się dzieje z OŚ kiedy spełnia swoją rolę? Otóż zaspojleruję. Musi oddać gwiazdom światło które podarowały tej jednostce poprzez połączenie się z nimi tak na dobre zostając kolejną gwiazdą na nieboskłonie. Niektórym to może się bardzo nie podobać tym bardziej że nasi bohaterowie nie mają podanej na tacy tej informacji...(Jest to coś ala Mankai z Yuuki Yuuny z tymże nie poświęcają części swoich ciał w ofierze w zamian za moce po prostu pewnego dnia wybuchną). "Gdy jeden kwiat kwitnie upada inny, gdy dwa kwiaty zakwitną upadają dwa". *Dostają małego power-upa bo uczą się konwergencji itp 'Defenders of Light: The Rise' *Wkraczają Yuzuki i Ryuu. *Pogoń za jakimiś artefaktami podtrzymującymi równowagę or sth no klimaty Jam. Debiut Moore'a i Adory. *Więcej o Gwiazdach (wow po 3 sezonach wreszcie coś o nich a nie o OŚ). Bycie OŚ to nie tylko latanie w kolorowych ciuszkach i walenie po głowach "tych złych" a wiele poświęceń...czasem nawet nie wartych tych wszystkich mocy. *Źli OŚ? Upadli? wiem, zakażeni! zakażeni niszczycielska siłą! pytanie tylko czy chcę ich uleczyć hm...no i kto to będzie :V *"Przejrzyj na oczy. Te Twoje cudowne Gwiazdy zwyczajnie Cię oszukują. Myślisz że powiedziały Ci wszystko? W jak ogromnym jesteś błędzie." - Sunita odkrywa że już po raz drugi ktoś nie powiedział jej prawdy. Czy jej żal sprawi że grupa się rozpadnie? *Claudie stara się podnosić morale i ukrywa przed grupą.że ostatnio u niej gorzej i być może będzie musiała zrezygnować nie tylko z malowania by pójść do pracy, nauki w MH ale i chłopaka. 'Defenders of Light: Afterimage' *Nazwa wzięła się od zjawiska optycznego który kojarzy mi się z tym sezonem. *A gdyby tak gwiazdy odważyły się wymazać/pozmieniać kilka wspomnień Obrońców...? *W OŚ zaczyna gościć tak bardzo utęskniony spokój ale po tym wszystkim powrót do normalności nie jest taki łatwy... *"Fakt posiadania mocy gwiazd nie zwalnia nas z tego że jesteśmy zwykłymi osobami z własnym życiem i posiadanymi z tego tytułu obowiązkami..." - Clema. *Generalnie ten sezon nie skupia się na praniu się po buźkach, good vs evil, problemach bycia OŚ i te pe a na przyziemnych sprawach, bo jak wrócić do normalności po tym wszystkim co się widziało? *No i w tym sezonie bardziej na 1 plan wychodzą Ratna, Adora, Yuzuki i Ryuu...no i "Gwiezdne siostry". *Dzieje się w okresie zimowym. 'Defenders of Light: Chronicles of Stars' *Jest to pierwszy spin-off serii który nie skupia się na głównej fabule. *Jest opowiadany (jako jedyny) z perspektywy konkretnej osoby ale muszę się nad tym zastanowić kto to mógłby być, najprawdopodobniej bedzie opowiadany z perspektywy jednej z tych gwiazd (wowtytuł;V) mogłoby być ciekawie z perspektywy "szefów". *Mogłyby pojawić się historie z przeszłości które ukrywają gwiazdki przed naszymi obecnymi OŚ których przygody śledzimy, miedzy innymi stara ekipa Adhary i jej...wygaśnięcie. Grupy Postacie przynależą do grup. Umieszczam tutaj ten podpunkt by łatwiej było się połapać kto wchodzi w skład jakiej grupy..ale więcej spojlerów nie zdradzę. 'Grupa pierwotna' Czyli pierwsze, przedstawione nam postacie pełniące funkcję Obrońców światła Postacie w tej grupie są autorstwa Listka. *'Varia Viride' - Jako najstarsza i najbardziej doświadczona z Obrońców, Varia dba o innych członków zespołu i przekazuje im wiedzę potrzebną do walki ze złem. Na jej barkach spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność, którą sama zdecydowała się podjąć i nie porzuci swojego celu – będzie broniła nasz świat oraz swoich przyjaciół aż do końca. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiała przez to wiele wycierpieć.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Miyu Himura' - Miyu nigdy nie spodziewała się, że to akurat ją gwiazdy wybiorą jaką następnego członka Obrońców Światła. Przed dołączeniem nie martwiła się tym, co zagraża światu, lecz po wybraniu poczuła, jakby dostała nowy cel w życiu. Jej umiejętności w walce bardzo przydają się Obrońcą, chociaż niektóre osoby podważają jej lojalność. Miyu stara nie przejmować się tymi szeptami wymienianymi przez niektórych członków Obrońców i służy przeciwko walce ze ciemnością.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Haru Yamada' - Haru był jednym z pierwszych chłopców, którzy zgodzili się dobrowolnie służyć jako Obrońcy. Pomimo rzadkiego zabierania głosu w sprawach... ratowania świata, zawsze można liczyć na jego pomoc w walce. Budzi szacunek swoimi umiejętnościami oraz zaangażowaniem, choć cichym, w sprawę dobra ludzkości.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Marina Nazarova' - Czasami los przynosi niespodziewane zmiany, a największą z nich w życiu Mariny było wybranie jej przez gwiazdy na Obrońcę. Z początku niepewna tego, czy powinna tam należeć, gdyż nie posiadała żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdolności i była według siebie zamkniętą w czterech ścianach nastolatką, dołączyła jednak do kręgu Obrońców Światła i wkrótce odkryła w sobie siłę, o której nie miała pojęcia.Opis autorstwa Listka. 'Grupa Moon' *'Blair De Ghoul' - Liderka bo chcę ją troszkę podręczyć hehe. Blair DeGhoul znana jest jako lojalna i uparta upiorka, dążąca wytrwale do swojego celu, a takich cech gwiazdy właśnie szukały. Przyjmując na siebie ich błogosławieństwo, Blair stała się tarczą i oporą dla Obrońców, chroniąc ich przed złymi siłami. W tych szeregach odnalazła również swoich przyjaciół, którzy potrafili dodać jej otuchy wtedy, gdy nad głową zawisły gargulce deszczowe chmury. Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Amelie Purrmeow' - Gdy została wybrana przez gwiazdy, Amelie poczuła się, jakby czekała na ten moment całe życie. Będąc od małego zainteresowaną bohaterami, którzy potrafią uratować świat przed złem i dodatkowo posiadają magiczne zdolności, to było dla niej spełnieniem marzeń. Wiedziała jednak, że z tym idzie też duża odpowiedzialność, lecz była gotowa jej podjąć i stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu. Opis autorstwa Listka a postać Amity.Gali *'Justin Saina' - Gwiazda popu ma wiele spraw na swojej głowie, ale to nie stanowiło przeszkody dla Justina, by poświęcić się walce ze złem zagrażającym światu. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jego dobre serce i wybrały go na Obrońcę Światła, by mógł stanąć u boku swoich przyjaciół i razem z nimi wznieść broń w słusznej sprawie. Poza tym, chłopak nie pierwszy raz prowadzi już podwójne życie, tym razem jako... inny rodzaj gwiazdy.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Luane Lono' - Luane nie cierpi samotności, a bycie w centrum uwagi było dla niej idealnym rozwiązaniem. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jednak w niej o wiele więcej. Dzięki swojemu zapałowi i wojowniczemu nastawieniu, którym zdołałaby osiągnąć swoje marzenia, zaskarbiła sobie miejsce w szeregach Obrońców Światła. Jej determinacja oraz umiejętność podbudowania siły walki już nieraz pomogła drużynie w najczarniejszych momentach.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Sun Hi Yumeha' - Sun Hi w swoim życiu zwiedziła wiele miejsc na Ziemi, tym samym będąc świadkiem zła panującego na świecie, lecz i również dobra. Uznając jej ciekawość oraz nadzieję za wartościowe cechy, Gwiazdy wybrały ją, by mogła wstąpić do Obrońców Światła. Duszka niosła w sobie chęć zmienienia świata na lepsze, więc znalazła w tym idealną szansę, by to zrealizować.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Poppy Hokkaido' - Poppy jest dosyć ekscentryczną duszą w szeregach Obrońców, stosującą metody walki, których nikt wcześniej jeszcze nie widział. Wnosi do grupy dużo radości i potrafi podnieść morale wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jest to potrzebne. Jej entuzjazm rozjaśnia nawet najciemniejsze chmury, czyhające nad Obrońcami.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Lethe Mnemosyne' - Lethe wie czym jest niesprawiedliwość, konieczność ukrywania czegoś przed najbliższymi i ponoszenie z tego tytułu konsekwencji. Dotąd stłumiony głos Lethe ma szansę być zauważonym. Dziewczyna dołączyła do Obrońców i wśród tej grupy czuje ze nie musi nic ukrywać będąc po prostu sobą. Wkrótce świat przekona się jak wielka odwaga może mieścić się w jej niepozornym ciele nastolatki. *'Clementina Nočne' - Clementina dotąd wolała działać pod osłoną nocy lecz teraz dzięki temu ze została wybrana przez Gwiazdy musi nauczyć się współpracy z grupą nawet jeśli czasem czuje się jak "jedyna dorosła". Jej strzały bezlitośnie przebijają skorumpowane mrokiem serca wrogów a z każdym nowym pokonanym przeciwnikiem Clementina czuje że staje się coraz lepsza biorąc udział w czymś wielkim. Nawet jeśli nie przyzna się do tego Północnica jest dumna ze swojej roli Obrończyni i to radość dla niej służyć Gwiazdom. 'Grupa Sun' *'Jamyang Kwin kyaoe' - Jamyang to spokojna dusza która błąka się po świecie odkąd siega pamięcią. Spełniła swój cel odnajdując brata i odkrywając prawdę o tym w jaki sposób rozpoczęła nowe życie. Teraz jej misją jest oświetlanie drogi jednej z nowszych grup Obrońców światła dumnie prowadząc ich ku zwycięstwu. Jamyang swoich podopiecznych traktuje jak rodzinę niosąc im w razie potrzeby słowo wsparcia. Jest ich nauczycielką i przyjaciółką i z całych sił stara się by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Jamyang nigdy nie podniesie ręki jako pierwsza, ma charakter obrońcy a nie agresora a to w połączeniu z jej matczynym wręcz podejściem do innych i chęcią duchowego rozwijania się sprawiło że została wybrana przez Gwiazdy. Czasem musi przypominać grupie o rozsądnym korzystaniu z zdolności. *'Justine Saina' - Odkąd jej brat stał się sławny, Justine żyła w jego cieniu, jako siostra bliźniaczka chłopaka. Nie wiedziała nic o tym, że dżinn wiedzie nie tylko życie jako piosenkarz, ale też jako Obrońca Światła. Dowiedziała się o tym dopiero, gdy gwiazdy same wybrały ją na tę zaszczytną rolę. Justine uznała to za dobry pretekst na zdrową, rodzinną rywalizację z bratem, tym samym służąc dla świata. Pomimo pozorów, dziewczyna bardzo poważnie bierze do siebie wyznaczoną jej rolę i nie pozwoli, aby coś stało się światu, ani jej rodzinie. Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Nishan Gadhavi' - Nishan dorastał w poczuciu że nie jest kimś wyjątkowym. Wiele lat pod presją i czujnym okiem szanowanego oraz surowego wujka sprawiły że nigdy nie miał odwagi być w stu procentach sobą jednakże gwiazdy dostrzegły w nim iskierkę dobra i bezinteresownej chęci niesienia radości innym poprzez coś co jemu dawało siłę do (nie)życia w najmroczniejszych momentach - muzykę. Dały szansę rozbłysnąć temu światłu aby mogło rozweselać i wspierać Obrońców w walce z mrokiem. *'Claudie Salcedo' - Claudie doświadczyła w swoim życiu wielkiego żalu oraz cierpienia lecz mimo tego potrafiła swój smutek przerodzić w coś pięknego, w obrazy w które wkładała sto procent serca nie przejmując się tym czy to co robi będzie podobać się innym bowiem znalazła lekarstwo dla swojej udręczonej duszy. Właśnie to w Claudie doceniły Gwiazdy czyniąc z niej Obrończynię światła która z radością i żarem w sercu walczy o dobro. *'Yuuna Mizushima' - Yuuna bywa nieodpowiedzialna, obsesyjna i głośna lecz jednocześnie jest zdecydowana, ciekawska i nie ustępuje póki nie osiągnie celu. Gwiazdy wybrały Yuunę ze względu na jej świeże spojrzenie i wspomnianą niezłomność a oprócz tego Yuuna ma odwagę by iść za głosem serca jednocześnie pozostając lojalną grupie. Chociaż jej metody radzenia sobie z mrokiem bywają nieco...wybuchowe. *'Sierra Delphini' - Sierra może i jest młoda lecz dzięki poświęceniu i pracy osiągnęła wiele w swoim fachu mogąc śmiało robić za wzór do naśladowania. Dziewczyna ciągle chce się doskonalić z powagą podchodzi do powierzonych jej obowiązków. Została Obrończynią światła i chyba najlepiej z całej grupy potrafi pogodzić codzienne życie z walką ze złem. Sierra wykorzystuje pełne gracji ruchy taneczne podczas walki wprowadzając na pole bitwy coś nowego. Niech Was nie zmyli jej delikatna uroda oraz mowa Sierra potrafi być naprawdę niebezpieczna a przynajmniej dla tych którzy ośmielą się zaszkodzić światu i osobom które kocha. *'Sunita Malone' - Sunita wie co znaczy życie w mistyfikacji i mroku kłamstw. W końcu jej rodzice długo ukrywali przed nią jej dziedzictwo co na zawsze pozostawiło ranę na sercu dziewczyny. Teraz dojrzalsza już Sunita, wybrana przez Gwiazdy niesie światło tam gdzie uzna to za potrzebne...bo mrok potrafi mieć wiele twarzy również tych nieoczywistych. *'Gemini Sigma' - Gemini to świeży nabytek w grupie Sun lecz już wykazuje cechy godne prawdziwego Obrońcy światła - lojalność, pogodę ducha oraz odwagę. Nawet jeśli Gemini jeszcze nie do końca radzi sobie z używaniem broni w innym celu niż wywołanie u siebie napadów śmiechu przez łzy to wie że ma wokół siebie osoby które w razie potrzeby przyjdą jej z pomocą. 'Znane postacie bez grupy' Czyli niezależni gracze którzy troszkę namieszają. *'Ratna Kwayar ngya' - Ratna to pełna młodzieńczego uroku i buntownicza kotka podążająca własnymi ścieżkami. Odkąd odkryła że przez większość swojego życia żyła w "złotej bańce" świata wykreowanego przez jej bogatych rodziców, Ratna dostrzegła że na świecie nie jest tak różowo jak myślała. Gwiazdy dały jej szansę by mogła nieść światło innym lecz Ratna nie potrafiła dostosować się do grupy. Podróżuje samotnie działając w cieniu jako tajemnicza bohaterka i nawet jeśli bywa zagubiona nie przyzna się do tego ponieważ nie pozwala jej na to własna duma. *'Sonoda Yuzuki' i Watanabe Ryuu - duet Yuzuki oraz Ryuu dopełnia się równie mocno jak bardzo się od siebie różni. Tą dwójkę połączyło wspólne marzenie o zmienianiu świata na lepsze...na własny, wyjątkowy sposób a Gwiazdy widząc ich pasję i zaangażowanie uczyniły z nich Obrońców światła jednocześnie pokazując im że bycie bohaterami to nie jest taka łatwa sprawa jak dotąd myśleli... *'Adhara Chamberlain' - dla przyjaciół Adora, to studentka astrologii która dopiero co zasmakowała świeżego powietrza w Salem. Dziewczyna wygląda na o wiele młodszą niż jest od dłuższego już czasu służy dobru. Lekka, pełna marzeń cieszy się niemal każdą chwilą roztaczając wokół siebie ciepłą aurę. Jest nieocenionym sojusznikiem obdarzonym mocami leczenia. Nawet po najcięższych bitwach jej delikatność potrafi dodać skrzydeł. Adora zawsze powtarza by przenigdy nie porzucać nadziei... bo bez niej mrok opanuje wszystko. Praktycznie nikt nie wie że w przeszłości Adhara należała do jednej z grup Obrońców światła, po tym jak jej współtowarzysze na oczach dziewczyny zostali unicestwieni Adhara nękana poczuciem winy przysięgła sobie że będzie bronić resztek światła gwiazd za wszelką cenę i być może dlatego obecnie nie wie kiedy odpuścić. *'Ima Wissper' - Ima od małego wiedziała że dopiero w ciemności widać najdrobniejsze przebłyski światła. Wśród nocnych cieni dba o to by Gwiazdy nie zanikły dzięki swojej broni oraz celności i cierpliwości. Dziewczyna wierzy że każdy jest kowalem swojego losu. Błogosławiona przez Gwiazdy Ima pewnym krokiem przemierza mrok, jest tam gdzie wszyscy inni baliby się nawet zajrzeć. 'Inne postaci' *'The Star Sisters' - Gwiezdne siostry to legendarne postaci pojawiające się w snach wielu Obrońców Światła lecz jak dotąd żaden nie rozwikłał tego co ich obecność w snach oznacza. CDN *'Hurricane' - Tajemnicza Hurricane to postać o nieznanej tożsamości ukrywająca się w cieniu. Jest swego rodzaju legendą tylko nieliczni byli na tyle skupieni że potrafili ją dostrzec. Nie do końca wiadomo po której stronie stoi...może być silnym sojusznikiem jak i przeciwnikiem. *'Deneb Arkwright' (w skrócie "Dan") - student astrofizyki i gburowaty kuzyn Adory. Zdaje się że jest wiecznie naburmuszony i mało co potrafi sprawić mu radość...to dlatego nie zadaje się z innymi, nikim poza Adorą. Generalnie koleś ma wąty o to że Adora nie powiedziała mu o byciu OŚ bo "ale jak to myślałem że się przyjaźnimy, oszukałaś mnie!" a Adora nie ma obowiązku spowiadać mu się ze wszystkiego. *'Nozomi Nishimura, Umeko Nishimura, Akimitsu, Meena Satrinava, Solange Bonheur' - uczniowie Akademii Lambda. Głównie tło ale kto wie moze kilkoro z nich dostaną wiekszą rolkę. Nozomi jest przewodniczącą więc musi zostac wymieniona. *'Tsukiko Nishimura '- Dyrektorka Akademii. *'Profesor Moore' - Thoth Moore to wykładowca astrologii na uniwersytecie Lamdbda do którego uczęszcza Adora oraz Deneb. Planuję dać tej postaci większą rolę. Jakiegoś strażnika czy coś ups spojler. coś mu się stanie w walce ups kolejny spojler. 'Strażnicy mroku' Czyli złole pojawiający się w drugiej serii. 'Grupa pierwsza' Postaci te są autorstwa Listka *Serafina "Phoenix" Elaiza Pheling mam.nadzieję że nic nie pokręciłam bo piszę z pamięci. *Cyone L.Y. Andromeda *Hanako 'Grupa druga' *'Ayano Awaidesu'(a.k.a Papillon) - Ayano być może nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego że jej sercem zawładnął mrok. Wierzy bowiem że jako Papillon - tajemnicza dama z wachlarzem walczy o lepszy świat. Skuszona wizją lepszej rzeczywistości i obdarzona mocą przemieszczania się w przestrzeni Ayano służy "Pustce" i nie widzi innego wyjścia by uchronić Ziemię przed zagładą. *'Susumu Ishikawa' (a.k.a Haran) - Susumu oddał się "Pustce" z bardzo przyziemnego powodu - z uczucia samotności. Służy w jej szeregach od długiego czasu przynosząc ze sobą ulewne deszcze i burze przepełnione bólem tak jak jego serce. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy w (nie)życiu chłopaka pojawiła się pewna iskierka światła...Susumu jest teraz rozdarty. Wie że gdy "Pustka" odbierze mu fiolkę przestanie istnieć lecz czarne chmury w jego sercu powoli zaczynają zanikać za sprawą tajemniczej dziewczyny. Susumu czuje że musi za wszelką cenę chronić ją przed "Pustką" a jednocześnie nie zdradzić swojej tajnej tożsamości zachowując przy tym pozory wiernego sługi. *'Cassidy Catingtons' (a.k.a Fatal Star) - Cassidy od dziecka pragnęła tylko dwóch rzeczy - ciągłej dostawy misek ze świeżym mlekiem oraz podziwu. Dzięki oddaniu się "Pustce" Cassidy zyskała zdolności i jako Fatal Star służy w jej szeregach psując szyki Obrońcom. Jej powalający krzyk...to znaczy głos znany jest już naszym bohaterom. Zwiastuje bowiem nadejście bezwzględnej, głodnej uwagi i rozpieszczonej za dziecka kotołaczki która nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy w co tak naprawdę się wpakowała... *'Cici Clock'(a.k.a Chronica) - *'Donna Llorona' (a.k.a Bloody Lady) - *'Elvira' (a.k.a Black Widow) /postać Amity.Gali/- Zwykle każdy złol na swój osobny epizod/odcinek or sth. Chciałam też dać jakąś swoją piosenkę na intro ale he, he...napisze się coś. 'Podstawy świata czyli prawa jakimi on się rządzi w moim ff' *Akcja dzieje się w alternatywnym uniwersum Monster High gdzie MH jeszt szkołą dla ZWYKŁYCH osób w wieku licealnym. Zero magii, lewitowania, telekinezy etc. Normalne zawody i normalne osoby. Jedyna magia to ta podarowana przez pustkę/gwiazdy nic więcej. *Idąc tym tropem w FF nawet jeśli ktoś z rasy (np. Duch) jest nieśmiertelny....to można go unicestwić. *Złą, mistyczna siłę nazywam "Pustką" bo fajnie brzmi. Wiecie czarna dziura, wessanie wszechświata, endless night. Taaaak wzięłam to z LoLa ale hej pisanie Wielka mistyczna, mroczna siła" było męczące plus złol...(ej a to wogóle ma świadomość?) przypomina mi tego złola z Doktora Strange'a. Też taka materia no i mi pasuje okej. *Gwiazdy, czyli to co podarowało OŚ magię nie mogą jej odebrać nawet jak zauważą że w czyimś sercu kiełkuje chaos (upsspoiler). OŚ jest się do końca istnienia. *Miejsce akcji to w dużej mierze Straszyceum, Salem i okolice. Lasy, kawiarnie, mkeszkania rodzin niektórych postaci. *Zaczyna się późnym latem, Sierpień. Wtedy najlepiej widać deszcz meteorów. *Gwiazda, która stworzyła inne gwiazdy, pierwsze światło jest bardzo stara (starsza nawet od mojej Sal-Lee a ona powstała na początku istnienia świata). *Dopuszczam inne linie czasowe (przeszłość, przyszłość) i inne planety jako miejsce akcji, z resztą 3 sezon najlepiej to pokaże. *OŚ może skierować swoja magię w stronę innego OŚ. Największe obrażenia przynosi magia używana w silnych stanach emocjonalnych jak np. Gniew. Magia jest silnie powiązana z nastrojem, zdrowiem OŚ. *OŚ można zostać w każdym wieku i niezależnie od płci, pochodzenia. *Światło Gwiazd potrafi uzdrawiać lecz nie zwraca życia. *Członkowie szeregów "Pustki" wierzą że jeśli OŚ zniszczy (lub sama Pustka) ich fiolkę to umierają jednak nie jest to prawda a sztuczka "Pustki" by nikomu nie przeszło przez myśl by zwrócić się przeciwko niej. Po zniszczeniu fiolki jedyne co zostaje odebrane to moc jaką dawała właścicielowi. *OŚ dokonuje przemiany bez użycia konkretnego przedmiotu. Może zmienić się w słup światła w przypisanym sobie kolorze. *Kolory powtarzają się w wielu przypadkach lecz odcień danego koloru dla każdego OŚ jest wyjątkowy. 'Inne' *W tym uniwersum ff do EAH jest serią znanych komiksów (jak np. Marvel) zaś ff do LoLa - serialem aktorskim. *Jamyang w tym uniwersum na stałe ma symbol gwiazdki na czole zamiast kwiatu lotosu. *Przed ujawnieniem tożsamości poza grupą OŚ chroni magia. *W FF występują wszystkie moje OC do universum MH jednak znaczna większość pojawia się w tle albo jako "zapychacz" do powiedzenia np. "Cześć" i tyle. *Występujące niektóre postacie (np. Deneb, pani Tsukiko) nie są planowane jako strona ale mam ich szkice itp w segregatorze. *W FF tym duchy (jak np. Jamyang) mogą bezproblemowo dotknąć stopami ziemi. Dopiero po przemianie zyskują lewitację w przeciwieństwie do tych postaci które nie mają z duchami nic wspólnego (tzn. Lewitacja po przemianie obejmuje np. Justine ale np. Yuuny już nie). *Nazwanie grup zostało zaczerpnięre z musicalu "Sailor Moon" jednak zmieniłam "Star" na "Sun" ponieważ każdy z OŚ jest błogosławiony przez gwiazdy. *Wybór która grupa będzie mieć którą nazwę nie jest przypadkowy. Galerija, czyli jakieś pojedyncze szkice i ilu powiązane z ff które nie są ID Jamyang&Ratna DoL szkiceł.jpg|Ratna i Dżem IKolejnaIluDoDOL.jpg|Dżem otwiera portal w parku. Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg|Bronie Jamyang, Nishana i Sunity. Jamyang DoL szkic portretowy.jpg|Dżem bawi sie światłem tworząc jakiś model strukturalny czy coś. DoL group art 2.jpg GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg|Tutaj Justine jeszcze przed redesignem. DoL NH plakat.jpg|Plakat do II części. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija